Secret Christmas Presents
by booknerd924
Summary: Hermione thinks that she hid all of the Christmas presents, but a little boy who really wants his presents has other ideas. Dramione, with mentions of Blaise& Ginny, Harry&Daphne, George&Angelina and others.


**I don't own anything except the plot. I wrote this for a festive Christmas mood. I think this is my longest story yet, so Yay!**

 **Please remember to review. It would make me so happy.**

* * *

It was the Christmas season at the Malfoy Manor. Everyone was there. Hermione was walking around with her mother in law, Narcissa Malfoy. They were both planning the party for Christmas Eve, and they were trying to make sure that everything was perfect for when people arrived for the lunch and dinner they had planned. Everyone was staying until after breakfast and presents in the morning the next day. After they were done and sitting around, Hermione went through the list of people who were coming in her head. Besides her family, they had the Potters, Ron and his fiancé, Luna, The Zabinis, George and Angelina, and Theo and Pansy. It was sure to be a full house with Harry and Daphne's kids, George and Angelina's daughter, and Blaise and Ginny's son. 5 kids made Narcissa think twice about her fancy china, and they made sure that the entire manor was kid proof. At that moment, Lucius and Draco came down the stairs, talking about Lucius's trip to Diagon Alley earlier that morning.

"Hello love, is everything ready?" Draco asked as he was coming by to kiss Hermione on the cheek.

"Yes, we are done setting it up, so now we just wait for everyone to come, so that we can start eating."

"great! I have a present for you that I will show you later." Draco smirked while talking about his gift.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Every year, Draco thought it might be funny to get her Christmas themed lingerie on Christmas Eve. Sometimes the things he bought were really ridiculous. One year, he even bought her stupid panties that had bells on them. Still, she wore them to make him happy, because she knew that she would get some actually lingerie on Christmas, among other gifts.

If someone were to tell her in 7th year that she would be happily married to Draco Malfoy and celebrating Christmas with him, his friends, and her own friends, she would have hexed them for being so stupid, but now she couldn't imagine her life any other way. so much had changed in 10 years. She fell in love with Draco after the war, after realizing that the war made him and his family, completely different people. His friends and family quickly accepted her, and her friends and family did the same for him. Their friends couldn't really complain about the relationship as most of her friends were now married or dating Slytherins as well.

She snapped out of her brief thinking period when she heard the door ring. She was about to go get it when she saw that Draco had already reached the door and was about to open it. She instead came near the door and said hi as Blaise and Ginny walked in.

"We aren't the last one's here are we? Alex was being really fussy and made us late." Ginny said as she gestured towards the 2 year old she had with her.

Hermione shook her head.

"you guys are the first one here. Nobody else came yet. Now, let me see him.

Ginny handed Alex to Hermione while she got settled inside. Blaise was already sitting on the couch.

"So now I guess we wait." Blaise asked, amused that they were early for the first time.

"Yes, we wait. Did you hear about the Quidditch game last weekend..." Draco replied and started talking about an accident that happened.

Blaise nodded and both of them started have a passionate discussion about what happened.

"Men and their Quidditch" Hermione muttered as she took Ginny and Alex into the dining room. They stated talking about how adorable Alex was, and what he had been up to lately.

A few minutes later, the door rang again. Draco got up to get it. He came back with Harry and Daphne, along with their 6 year old son James and their 2 year old daughter Brooke.

" Hello Harry, Daphne. Come join us."

"Hello Hermione."

Harry took their son and joined the men who went back to talking about Quidditch.

Daphne came to join the ladies with her daughter. She left Brooke with Alex. The ladies continued to talk as well. Over the next few minutes, everyone else came. They were about to start lunch, and all of the everyone was setting down. Hermione counted out, to make sure that everyone was there. She made sure that all the kids were at a separate table. Besides James, Alex, and Brooke, Roxanne, who was George and Angelina's 10 year old daughter was also there, and watching over all the little children.

The house elves came in and served the food. After the war, Hermione finally agreed the fact that the house elves wanted to be slaves and that Dobby was a very unique house elf.

Everyone ate and they had a nice lunch. They started making plans for the afternoon. Lucius and Narcissa went to their room to leave everyone alone. They were The boys were going to play Quidditch and the girls were going to hand make some cakes and other baked goods. Roxanne went with the little children to an extra room that all the adults liked to call "the play room" whenever kids were around. Every once in a while they could see James running round, looking for his presents. Hermione used magic to make sure that the kids wouldn't see the presents until the next morning. James could look in every single room and he wouldn't see his presents. The only presents lying around the house would be ones that Lucius might have brought after he went to pick up something in Diagon Alley in the morning. Hermione trusted him enough to know that James wouldn't find it, and she didn't want to cast the spell again just for a present that was probably one of her father-in-law's kinky toys.

* * *

A few hours quickly went by when Roxanne suddenly ran into the room.

"James is missing! I can't find him. He was looking for his presents and I was following him around. I looked away for a few seconds and suddenly he disappeared. I'm sorry. I'll help you find him."

She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Daphne looked shocked. Hermione knew that the manor was big enough for anyone except family to get lost in. She quickly tried to console the now bawling Roxanne. Angelina was trying to help Roxanne stop crying.

"It's ok. We'll find him. You don't have to worry about it. Go back and play with Alex and Brooke."

Roxanne walked away, slowly wiping away her tears.

At that moment, the men walked into the room.

"What happened? Why is Roxanne crying?"

George was confused as to why his daughter as upset.

"She thinks she lost my son." Daphne answered.

"oh, well then let's go find him."

Draco suggested splitting up to look for him and everyone went in separate directions to find the missing 6 year old in the huge manor.

* * *

Hermione took the family's personal wing. They had been searching for about half an hour now, but nobody had found James yet. Hermione looked in almost all of the rooms that she was supposed to look in. Eventually she only had one room left, and that was her room. She was sure that James wasn't in her area, so she assumed that someone else would find him. She decided to look inside the room anyway, just to make sure. What she saw was surprising.

She saw James near an unwrapped box, holding a pair of Santa panties. He was holding them up, and asked her what it was, in his adorable baby language. She didn't know how to reply. She knew that this was probably Draco secret for later, but why did he have to get her such ridiculous things? How did James even find it. She hid all of the presents except the one that Lucius got... Suddenly, she realized that Lucius probably picked up Draco's present for her as well as the one he got for Narcissa. That was a stupid mistake of hers not to hide all of the presents. Well, now she couldn't do anything else except get James to leave the present alone and to forget about it. She immediately tried to get him to step away so she could convince him that the present was something normal and that it wasn't his.

"That isn't your present. It is some clothing for girls. You don't want girls' clothing do you? They have cooties all over them."

"Ewwww!"

She knew that her plan worked when he dropped the box and walked away.

"Now, don't tell anyone about this. You saw some presents earlier than everyone else, so can you keep a secret for me? Don't ever tell anyone."

He nodded. "OK" He looked excited to be so important as to have to keep a secret.

She sighed in relief and made the box look like new again. Nobody would know about the awkward situation she was just in. Having to explain to a child what Lingerie is would be absolutely mortifying. he looked proud enough that he wouldn't tell anyone.

Satisfied that everything was in order, she grabbed James' hand and took him down to the living room. There she told everyone that she had found James, and that they could stop searching now.

* * *

After everyone came back, Hermione, Daphne, and Angelina told Roxanne that they found James and that everyone was ok. Angelina talked to Roxanne a bit about watching kids more carefully, but other than that, everything was ok. Everyone settled down and they all sat together to talk.

"Where did you find him anyway, Hermione? Harry sounded curious as to why James was in the private wing.

"I found him wandering around the halls, looking for presents." She told a small lie, as she wanted to keep the interaction a secret. luckily, everyone believed her.

The rest of the evening passed without incident. Later on, Narcissa and Lucius came back. They listened to everyone's retelling of their adventures of the afternoon. Hermione went through all of it with a slight feeling of embarrassment. Everyone talked late into the evening, just catching up on life and enjoying each other's presence. Eventually, everyone started feeling hungry, so they sat down for dinner. If possible, the dinner was more grand than the lunch. Everyone ate as much as they could and retired to their guest bedrooms so that they could wake up early in the morning for presents. Hermione and Draco were the last ones to enter their room.

* * *

As they got in their room, Draco pulled out a present. Hermione recognized it. It was the one that James open earlier. She knew that it contained the stupid Santa panties. She was worried. Should she act surprised, and should she tell him the truth? She didn't want that feeling of guilt to sit on her conscience, but he looked so happy to show her the present. Eventually she decided to tell him.

"Draco, before you show me your present, I need to tell you something."

He looked confused, but sat prepared to listen. She continued talking.

"I might have told a lie when I said where I found James. I didn't find him in the halls. You know how he was looking all over for his presents right?"

Draco nodded a little, wanting to see where this was going.

"I cast a spell hiding all of the presents, except the one that Lucius brought in. Obviously your gift was one of the ones that he brought this morning."

Suddenly, understanding showed on Draco's face.

"He found the present didn't he? You found him with the present."

She nodded and continued.

"I checked all the rooms in the wing except ours. When I walked into the room, I saw the present unwrapped on the bed with him holding the lingerie in his hands."

Draco looked mortified.

"I told him that it was girls clothes, and that they had cooties on them. Then I told him that he was special because he saw the presents early, and that he shouldn't tell anyone else about them. I don't think he will tell anyone, so we all ok."

Draco looked a little more at ease, but was still worried.

"Wait, so you have already seen the present, but other than that, no real damage?"

"Yes."

"Ok, good. You have already seen them, so we should have an interesting night with them now." He smirked as he saw Hermione looking for a way to get out of wearing those things.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes. Now hurry up, and I will make you forget that you were every wearing them. You know that you will get better stuff tomorrow, so entertain me once."

He knew that he was annoying her, but it was tradition, so they continued. Hermione went and changed, and then, true to his word, Draco made her forget all about her eventful day, and what she was wearing. The fell into another night o passionate love making, and the entire situation was never mentioned again.

* * *

Hermione got up the next day, worried that James might have told his parents. Luckily, her worries were unnecessary. James didn't mention it again, and everyone had a great Christmas morning, as friends and family. Obviously Hermione got a better pair of lingerie for Christmas, and she couldn't wait to use it. She never wore the Santa panties again, but she would always remember that eventful Christmas.

 **THE END**


End file.
